If You're Not The One
by PunkKity
Summary: You have to believe in people sometimes, it can make all the difference. They might be the one.   "If I'm not made for you, than why does my heart tell me that I am?"


**If You're Not The One**

**I do NOT own Degrassi or the lyrics in this fic, they belong to the song **

**If You're Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield.**

She hated fighting with him, it didn't happen often but when it did it lasted. Like right now...she was sitting in her apartment alone looking where he had been not a half hour ago. The words they had both spoken still in her head, so vivid. Grabbing a tissue from the box she wiped her face and took a deep breath in and let it out. Her mind going back to the slamming of her apartment door as he walked away, she couldn't stop herself from going over everything in her head again.

_Flash back_

_Dinner had gone well enough; they had met his parents at a restaurant down town. Everything had been going well until her family had been brought up. Politely answering the questions asked they had left on reserved terms, his family put off by her vague ness. The walk to her apartment had been done in silence, until the door slammed shut. _

"_Don't you think you should tell them about me eventually Alli?" He said shouting at her, looking like he was ready to punch her wall. "I did tell them about you!" He looked doubtful; he always gave her that look, when she said she would tell them, he gave her that look like he didn't believe her. "I did Owen, I did. I told them." He shook his head. "You didn't tell them shit Alli, we both know it, you don't have the fucking guts to stand up to your mother let alone your father." _

"_What will it take for you to believe in me? What do you want from me Owen? I told them; call Sav he was there because I told him too." We were shouting at each other now. "Why should I believe you? We've been together for almost a year and you have yet to tell your parents that you're involved with someone. This isn't high school and I'm sick of you acting like it is." _

"_I'm not! You don't understand, you don't have parents like mine! But I told them." She had, it had been a mess, but Sav had understood and helped her talk her parents down...but now he wouldn't even believe her. "Whatever Alli, I don't think you told them anything, or maybe you just told them that the guy who sometimes answers your phone is a friend." And then he was turning and walking out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him..._

Reaching over she picked up her phone and looked at the screen, nothing. She could call him, but he wouldn't answer...he needed to cool down. How could she prove to him that she had told her parents, that she was dating someone? Loved him more then she should. That every time he asked to meet her parents and she had to tell him no it broke her heart? Taking a deep breath she got up and looked around her apartment, looking to the door hoping it would open and he would be standing there.

He wasn't, making her way to her room, she stripped out of the out she wore to dinner and pulled on some pajamas, sitting on her bed head in her hands. Things had been going so well too, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she sighed, it didn't help. Going back to the living room she grabbed her phone and went back to bed curling up holding it close...she wanted him there to hold her, she needed him...

**Owens P.O.V**

Slamming the door to her apartment I leaned against it, she wouldn't chase after me, that wasn't how she was. I wanted to believe her that she had told her parents about us finally but it was hard after so long, of her pushing it aside to believe that suddenly she just told them. I hate fighting with her, I hate knowing that I'm the reason why she's crying...but when the person you want to spend the rest of your life with can't tell their parents that they are with you, or wont it hurts.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I looked at it, I could call her...I could go back in. I've been leaning on her door for almost an hour now, rethinking everything that was said. I can't get her out of my head, she's always there always the first thing I thought about...swallowing I took a few steps away from her apartment door and looked through my contacts, stopping at Sav's number...we weren't friends, but he was cool with me and his baby sister being together. Pushing the call button I waited.

"_Milligan! What's up bud? I thought you and Alli would be busy with that dinner your rents set up." _I couldn't help but smile weakly at how excited Sav usually was.

"_It ended early." I _said and he made a noise, probably at the tone in my voice._ "Did she tell them Sav?" _ The silence that greeted me was almost deafening. _"Yeah man, the other day. They weren't happy; it was like world war three with the shouting. She's one tough cookie, she told them that if she had to pick between the family and our beliefs and you, she'd pick you." _ I was speechless, my heart pounded in my chest and I barely remembered to say good bye to Sav before hanging up my phone and putting it in my pocket.

Turning around I walked back to her apartment and pushed opened the door, letting it close softly, I looked around her living room. She wasn't there, which left the bedroom or the bathroom. Walking down the hall I looked in her room, there she was, laying on the bed we had shared so many happy moments, passionate moments...and she was crying curled up in a ball. "I'm sorry Al." I said softly as I walked into the room, towards the bed. Watery brown eyes met mine. "You came back."

"I always come back Alli, you're it." I said walking to her bed and sitting down wrapping my arms around her small frame, her arms wrapped around my neck and she sighed. "Why are you back so soon?" I chuckled and just held her for a moment, before swallowing. "I called your brother; he told me what happened when you told your parents..." She nodded her head and pulled away sitting beside me looking so small. Reaching out I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together, smiling as a cheesy song came into my head.

"If I'm not made for you, why does my heart tell me that I am?" Alli looked at me funny and I smiled, thinking of the parts I knew, I didn't remember it all. "If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?" I lifted our hands up and she smiled, shaking her head. "If you're not for me than why do I dream of you as my wife?" She looked at me shocked by the last part not sure if I was being serious or not. "Owen you can stop singing, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"But I miss you, body and soul so strong, that it takes my breath away, and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today, because I love you." Smiling even more now she pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you too, but you are messing up the song." Laughing with her, I kissed her again, pulling away; I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the ring I had gotten from my mom today at dinner, when Alli had gone to the bathroom.

"I do dream of you as my wife Al, I know things won't be easy...but I think if we work at this together we can make it." taking the ring from my fingers she looked at it than me, and smiled nodding her head. "Yes." Taking it back I slipped it on her finger, it fit perfectly. It was just something that proved to me even more that we were meant to bed. "That song, we're going to play that at the wedding." I smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want babe."

**A/N**

**This came out of nowhere lol, I was listening to a song and it came to my head so here it is, just a fluffy little one-shot. Hope everyone likes it. 3 Please Review!**

**. **


End file.
